Student's families
gigglybooThe following is a list of characters that are related to those who participated in Battle Royale. =Shogo Kawada's Family= Mr. Kawada Mr. Kawada was a doctor, but in the film Kawada also says that his father was a fisherman and a chef. In the manga, the reader sees a scene in which he treats a baby suffering from burns and is very harsh to the already distressed mother. As Kawada's father is a doctor, he appears to be quite intelligent although slightly unsympathetic. Kawada learned several skills from his father such as cooking and how to drive a motor boat. When his son, Shogo wins the program and is taken from the Island, recovers in a hospital, and goes back to his home, he finds out his father died when he tried to fight back against the soldiers who told him Shogo was in the Program. =Kazuo Kiriyama's Family= Mr. Kiriyama Kazuo's father was a wealthy man, making Kiriyama one of the wealthiest students in the class. He had a happy life with his wife and child, until the car crash incident. When Kazuo was a child he called him "the chosen one". Mrs. Kiriyama Kazuo's mother. It is implied that Kazuo is the result of her having an affair. She died in the car crash that injured Kazuo. =Yoshitoki Kuninobu's Family= Father and Mother Not much is known about Yoshitoki's family although neither parent wanted him so he became an illegitimate child and was sent to the Charity House. Due to how his parents treated him, he never thought about finding love or having kids of his own until he grew a crush on Noriko Nakagawa. =Sho Tsukioka's Family= Mr. Tsukioka Mr. Tsukioka runs a drag queen bar where his son helps around time to time. It is here that Sho learned more about the gay lifestyle and as a result, saw the adult world more often then his classmates. Mr. Tsukioka also dressed in drag and came to his son for help. =Shuya Nanahara's Family= Father Mother =Mitsuru Numai's Family= Mr. Numai Mrs. Numai =Shinji Mimura's Family= Hajime Mimura Shinji's uncle, who was an anti-government activist. He taught Shinji how to hack computers, among other illegal skills, and brought him up to be a rebel against authority. Hajime was monitored for his shady activities by the police. He had to keep his relationship to his girlfriend a secret, so they would not use her against him. He was murdered by the secret police when his brother (Shinji's father) tipped them off. =Megumi Eto's Family= Mr.Eto The father of Megumi Mrs.Eto The mother of Megumi, in the novel and manga she is concerned about her daughter being away since it is the first time Megumi will be away without them so she gives Megumi a cellphone to call in case anything happens. Megumi's Sister Megumi and her sister were like common sisters as they love to tease the other but they do love each other. Megumi's sister had a bad reputation but in reality,she was actually a nice girl. This idea of her sister would later lead to Megumi's death at the hands of Mitsuko Souma =Sakura Ogawa's Family= Mr. Ogawa Sakura's Brother He watched Battle Royale on television and often placed bets on who would win with his friends. He also liked to handicap the contestants for his friends. It is most likely he got Sakura into betting but the person she chose died the next day. =Izumi Kanai's Family= Mr. Kanai He was the town's representative and due to this his family was very well off. =Yukiko Kitano's Family= Mr and Mrs. Kitano =Yumiko Kusaka's Family= Mr and Mrs. Kusaka =Kayoko Kotohiki's Family= Kayoko's Sister There is not much information about her. She only appears in the novel. =Yuko Sakaki's Family= Soichiro Sakaki In the manga, Yuko's father is a very religious man. In the novel, Yuko's alcoholic father used to abuse her by burning cigarettes into her skin. He would then beat her mother with a golf club if she tried to intervene. When Yuko was in first grade, her father was stabbed and killed by local Yakuza over a gambling dispute. In the manga, he does not abuse his wife or his daughter Yuko. Yuko saw an incident from school about Tadakatsu Hatagami and Mitsuru Numai in Class 3-B fighting, she locks herself in her room and does not go to school for a couple of days. When her parents, Soichiro and Kaori, try to comfort her, and try to influence her by going back to Dr. Chido, Yuko told them to go away and when Soichiro opened the door, the door smashed on his hands which leads to his fingers being fractured. Yuko feels very sorry and he says it's okay and that it is just a little bump. Yuko thinks he was just telling her that to stop feeling sad for him. During the program, Yuko's father is really upset and scared about Yuko. Her mother Kaori Sakaki, starts to burst into tears and is thinking that Yuko will not survive the program and will be hearing her name being called off. Yuko's father comforts her and says to her that they need to have a little faith. Kaori Sakaki In the manga, Yuko's mother is a very religious woman. In the novel, Yuko's father would beat her mother with a golf club if she tried to stop him from abusing her. In the manga, when her daughter Yuko is in the program, she starts to burst into tears and is scared that she will not survive. Soichiro comforts her and he says that we need to have a little faith. Older Brother He was only mentioned in the novel. It is only said that Yuko's brother was at one time beaten with an ashtray by his father and almost lost his sight because of the incident. It is unknown if he existed in the manga. =Hirono Shimizu's Family= Mr and Mrs. Shimizu Not much is known about Hirono's parents besides the fact they both considered their daughter to be a lost cause. =Mitsuko Souma's Family= Mr. Souma Mitsuko's father only appears in the manga version of the story. In this version he is very kind to Mitsuko and often tried his best to make her happy however he did something that the government didn't agree with so in order to protect his wife and daughter he decided to leave. Before he left, he gave Mitsuko a magic emily ring(something she wanted for awhile) and told her that she will always be daddy's girl. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. In the novel, Mitsuko doesn't remember having a father. Mitsuko's Mother In the novel, the history between Mitsuko and her mother is unknown until Mitsuko is nine years old in which her mother takes her to a rundown apartment room in the outskirts of town where Mitsuko is raped by three men who videotaped the event and paid Mitsuko's mother who most likely spent the money on alcohol. She tried to take Mitsuko to do it again but Mitsuko ended up accidentally killing her. After getting rid of all the evidence and making it look like a break-in, Mitsuko sat on the swings in a park and was taken to distant relatives. In film, she has got alcohol dependence, when Mitsuko was 9. Step-father Mitsuko's mother met him when Mitsuko was nine years old. In the beginning, he treated Mitsuko like his own daughter and even gave her a new doll to play with. However, this kindness was short-lived as he began to sexually abuse Mitsuko going as far as to tell her that his erection was a sign of how much he loved her. This damaged Mitsuko's mind to a point where having sex was the answer to every problem. Eventually, she got tired of him and her mother and got a man she was sleeping with to stab them both. =Takako Chigusa's Family= Ayako Chigusa The younger sister of Takako, she seemed to look up to Takako and always wanted her attention when she was around. =Noriko Nakagawa's Family= Mrs. Nakagawa Brother